


Iron

by WaggishCape



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Comfort/Angst, Intrusive Thoughts, It's Okay, New Year's Eve, Poetry, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaggishCape/pseuds/WaggishCape
Summary: A personal collection of roaming thoughts I've had during the passing year. Don't worry, I'm okay now.





	1. Tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

> So, 2018 was rough. There was a lot of conflict and disorder, especially regarding my mental state. I decided to write out some of the looming that have been constantly roaming and pounding at my brain, as a way to vent more or less. Maybe you'll find something you can relate to in the text or something with deeper meaning to you, who knows?

Th̸ér͘e ̀is͝ n̷o ͢jưs̨tic̡e͞ įn̕ th͘e w͠o͢r͜ld.̷  
On̴ly͠ ̡the͡ go̕od a͜r̕e tru̕lý p͟unished̛ ̷f͠or̵ ͝t̢hei͟r ͏d̵e̛ed͢s.  
I̴ d̨es͜ervè pa̵in҉.͝  
̴I ͠w͡an̸t t͜o̕ drif͢t͜ ͟of̧f ̶and leąve ҉this woŕl͠d.

͘I ͘want ̀t̶o͟ ͢ju͡mp f҉rǫm̵ ̛t̴he͝ ͟high͢est̡ ̀p͘o̢int and̶ ̛çra̷sh ͏t͝o̸ the g̢r͟o͠und ́b͞e͘low.  
̢I̵ ća̢n't ̷h̸el҉p͏ ̴b̨ut ̛w͏òņd͝er̛ whén̷ t̨he͞ w͠o͡rld̴ ͡w͘ill̕ ́en͢d.̴  
Eve҉r̛y̴one is ̛w̧at͟ch̛i͡n̛g my͢ ́ever͜y͟ ̡mo̢ve, ͜judg͡i̶ņg ̛m̶e͜ śi̸l̵e̶n͠tly͜.̧

̵I̴ don't̴ d̸e̷sèrve̕ l̴o̶v̨e̷.  
Ì ͢will n͟ev̨er̵ ̸h҉àv̕e̢ s̕éx͢.  
̴I͡ w͞i̕ll n̢ever ̡g̷ét ̷marr̵i̸e͠d̸.  
͝I̧ ͏wo͏n̸'t͝ ̛be ̨a ͘g͏o̧o͠d͠ fa̶t͞he͜r̵.  
͏  
I s҉h͟o̢ul͞d g̸i̡ve ̕in͟ ̵t͟o ̀my͝ a̡n͘g͏e̷r ̵an͢ḑ ͢punc͘h thi̴s ̸pe̶rson͟ ͞rig͠h̕t͜ in ̶t͡h͏e fa͠c̸e̴.  
Jus҉t ͞d͟riv͏e̶ the çar ͞i̡n̶t͘o̢ ̷th̶e ̸pole ͡an҉d̕ ͝it w̛il̛l͝ a҉l͠l ͞be over.̡  
̛My̛ ͝de͞p̕res͝s̡i̡on͜ ͞m͜eans Í'͢m ̴w͡ea͝k.  
͟I ha͠v͏e͡ no ̨g͢o͘a̡ls̢, no ͞amb̴it̴i̢on, ̷a̸nd ̵th͞e͞r͏efore͢ no purpose.

͜I w̢i͜l̸l̵ a̴lw͏a͜ỳs ̸b͟e͠ ͏in t̨ḩe w҉r͘on̢g.  
M̧y f̴r͘ie͠ņd́s͏ ͞t̷a͢l͠k ̶şh͘i̢t̢ ̡abo͏ut m̧e ̷whe͠n͞ I'm no̷t a̕r̕oún̵d̨.  
͏I̡ ̕am͞ a̕ ̵s͝e̸lfi̸sh ̨per͝s̴oǹ.̡  
́I ̷a͢m ̀an͟ ̸aŕro̸g̴a͟nt͘ ͝as̴s̸hole.

M̴y̧ g͝o͏od͞ d͘èe̴d̷s m҉e̷a̶n n̵ot̕h̕i̸n̕g ̵ìn ̷t̕he ͏en̸d.  
̕No͟thi͞ng ͘I ͏d҉o̵ ̛mat͡ter͢ś.  
I͞ h͟a҉v͏e̕ n̴ơ ͢co͜n͘t̨ŗo͏l͏ ͠in͘ ̶my̛ ͏li̵f̴ȩ.  
͠My͟ fe͜e͝l̕i̡n͞gs͘ ̵d̀o̕n'̀t͟ ̡m͢ąt͟t͘e̕r͢.

̨I w͞on't l͡ist̷ęn so͏ I ̢w̵i̵ll͘ ͞al̴w̡a̴ys ͢fa̷i͝l̨.̡  
My ͡fam͏ily҉ thi̢ǹk̶s ̡I'm ͞a̧ ̛bur͝den.  
I̶ f̕uc̕k͞ ͝èverything̢ ̵u͜p̸.  
́  
M͜y fa͘m͠ily will ̸neve͝r ̧un̶de̸r̕s̵t҉a̴nd̶ me.  
My hate̢ con͞tr̷o̵ļs ̷m̧e̷.̶  
͘Not͞h̢in҉g̀ i͟s̴ r͠eal̴.҉  
No̸ ̢o̡ne c͞ar̛e̛s.  
͘  
͝I wi͜ll͠ n͞e͟ve̶r͜ be w̶hol̷è.́  
͝I ̕wil͡l a̶lw͘a҉y̢s be̸ ͠a̸loné.͢  
Ì a҉m ̷a͏ ̸piec̨e of s̢h͘it  
W̸h̨o̢ de̸s̢erves no͢th͜i̛ng.̕


	2. Lux

**Ｉ　ｈａｖｅ　ａ　ｐｕｒｐｏｓｅ．**   
**Ｉ　ａｍ　ｗｏｒｔｈｙ　ｏｆ　ｌｏｖｅ．**   
**Ｉ　ｍｕｓｔ　ｗｏｒｋ　ｆｏｒ　ｍｙ　ｈａｐｐｉｎｅｓｓ．**   
**Ｇｏｏｄ　ｔｈｉｎｇｓ　ｗｉｌｌ　ａｌｗａｙｓ　ｃｏｍｅ　ｔｏ　ｇｏｏｄ　ｐｅｏｐｌｅ．**

**Ｉ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｆｉｎｄ　ｆｕｌｆｉｌｌｍｅｎｔ．**   
**Ｉ　ａｍ　ｃａｐａｂｌｅ．**   
**Ｉ　ａｍ　ｓｔｒｏｎｇ．**   
**Ｍｙ　ｄｅｐｒｅｓｓｉｏｎ　ｄｏｅｓ　ｎｏｔ　ｄｅｆｉｎｅ　ｗｈｏ　Ｉ　ａｍ．**

**Ｍｏｓｔ　ｐｅｏｐｌｅ　ａｒｅ　ｇｏｏｄ　ａｔ　ｈｅａｒｔ．**   
**Ｔｈｅ　ｗｉｃｋｅｄ　ａｒｅ　ｊｕｓｔｌｙ　ａｎｄ　ｆａｉｒｌｙ　ｐｕｎｉｓｈｅｄ．**   
**Ｉ　ｈａｖｅ　ｆｌａｗｓ**   
**Ｂｕｔ　Ｉ　ａｍ　ｎｏｔ　ｅｖｉｌ．**

**Ｍｙ　ａｃｔｉｏｎｓ　ｈａｖｅ　ｍｅｒｉｔ．**   
**Ｓｔｒｅｓｓ　ｉｓ　ｎｏｒｍａｌ．**   
**Ｉ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｓｕｃｃｅｅｄ．**   
**Ｉ　ａｍ　ｌｏｖｅｄ．**

**Ｍｙ　ｆａｍｉｌｙ　ｄｏｅｓｎ＇ｔ　ｎｅｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｕｎｄｅｒｓｔａｎｄ，**   
**Ｗｈａｔ　ｍａｔｔｅｒｓ　ｉｓ　ｔｈａｔ　Ｉ　ｋｎｏｗ　ｗｈｏ　Ｉ　ａｍ．**   
**Ｉ　ａｍ　ｎｏｔ　ｍｙ　ｎｅｇａｔｉｖｅ　ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔｓ．**   
**Ｉ　ｈａｖｅ　ｃｏｎｔｒｏｌ　ｉｎ　ｍｙ　ｌｉｆｅ．**

**Ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ　ｗａｔｃｈｅｓ　ｏｖｅｒ　ｍｅ**   
**Ａｎｄ　ｗａｎｔｓ　ｍｅ　ｔｏ　ｆｉｎｄ　ｈａｐｐｉｎｅｓｓ　ａｎｄ　ｐｅａｃｅ．**   
**Ｉ　ａｍ　ａ　ｇｏｏｄ　ｐｅｒｓｏｎ．**   
**Ｉ　ｈａｖｅ　ｖｉｒｔｕｅｓ　ａｎｄ　ｓｔｒｅｎｇｔｈ．**

**Ｉ　ｆｅｅｌ　ｆｅａｒ　ａｎｄ　ａｎｘｉｅｔｙ**   
**Ｂｕｔ　ｔｈａｔ＇ｓ　ｏｋａｙ．**   
**Ｉ　ａｍ　ｎｏｔ　ａ　ｐｅｒｆｅｃｔ　ｐｅｒｓｏｎ**   
**Ｂｕｔ　ｔｈａｔ＇ｓ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｐｅｒｆｅｃｔ．**

**Ｃｈａｎｇｅ　ｉｓ　ｏｋａｙ．**   
**Ｆａｉｌｕｒｅ　ｉｓｎ＇ｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｅｎｄ．**   
**Ｌｉｆｅ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｇｏ　ｏｎ**   
**Ａｎｄ　ｓｏ　ｍｕｓｔ　Ｉ．**


	3. Veritas

I am human.

I am alive.

My choices have impact.

I am here.


End file.
